Dreadrising
by themadking
Summary: What if there was a guild that operated from the shadows. one few people knew about, follow the story of the Dreadlords and their actions in SAO with their friend Kirito slight OOC for actual characters Dreadlords full OC rated t for excessive violence
1. It begins

**Themadking this is my first fanfiction for my favorite anime at the moment since this is my first anime please just ignore any bad mistakes i will make when i get a lot more experience i will go through and redo it if necessary. I might need more characters for the villain group or other characters later so put in your review or pm me I will try to update has much has possible and this will go all the way through the SAO arc to the fairy arc to the gun gale online arch before going back to the fairy world.**

**Character name**

**Weapon used**

**Clothes**

**Hair and eye color**

**Thank you**

**Btw i do not own Sword Art Online along with any other animes i reference if i did Kirito would kill Kayaba by bitch slapping him **

Chapter 1 it begins

Keith Rhee wished his big brother farewell as he went to friend's house. Keith then went and got his nerve gear and the special copy of sword art online he got from overseas. He laid on the bed and yelled link start. The nerve gear took him through hundreds of system checks such has his senses being fully integrated into the game. Really Keith only noticed the colors. He then inputted his user name has Reith being the combination of his first and last name. Setting the system to English he found himself in a plaza with a fountain behind him. He checked and saw he had the basic leather armor blue shirt pants and gloves with a short sword on his back. Reith felt perfectly balanced in this new world and charged forward. Being the RPG expert he was he knew that what he had to do first was to buy new equipment by killing the basic enemies. Has he ran out of the city he saw boars littering the field around him. These must be the equivalent to slimes in this game Reith thought. Suddenly a boar started charging at him. At the last moment Reith rolled to the right and slashed up the boar's side, suddenly he exploded into data. Reith turned to see another boar charging him this time he thought he'd test his strength has the boar got nearer he grabbed it by the tusks and lifted him up before slamming him into the ground on his back. Then Reith took his sword and thrust it through the boars gut killing him. So slight super strength huh well that's definitely something to like Reith thought. The hours passed by has Reith slowly increased his gold supply? has he sat looking at the sunset of this beautiful virtual world he started to hear bells ring what the Reith said has he was transported back to the town of beginnings square. He looked around and saw a couple thousand people around him. suddenly the sky lit up with warning signs and what appeared to be blood came out…. was everyone's reaction until it formed into a giant cloaked figure he introduced himself has Kayaba. The creator of Sword Art Online! He also talked about the rules of the new death game like how if the nerve gear was removed you'd die, if your hp drops down to zero you die, (lots of death if you haven't noticed) and finally about how roughly 200 people already died by people removing the nerve gear. Finally stating we could only leave when the game was cleared with that Kayaba vanished. but not before making everyone look like their normal self again I looked at the mirror and saw my medium long black hair( same length has Kirito's) along with my somewhat pale white skin and eyes has blue has the azure sky(anime reference yay.) finally i was 2 inches shorter putting me just under the edge of 6 foot. I started to panic at everything that was going on but then i looked around and saw everyone else behaving just as badly or worse. seeing everyone in such a state quickly snapped me out of it and i remembered the survival shows i love to watch which step 1 is not to panic, getting a grip i decided the best course of action would be to head to the next town has quickly as possible since the fields in near the town of beginnings would be picked clean very soon. Has he headed out to his next destination he noticed that some players had the same idea. He even saw a boy that's roughly 13 with black hair running past him into the field. I thought to myself I may actually be able to enjoy this Reith thought it definitely is a challenge. Then he thought of something Kayaba was speaking Japanese but Reith fully understood him. Must be the nerve gear auto translating for me Reith thought heh maybe I'll retain the info and be able to speak perfect Japanese , but Reith left his musings behind to focus on the task at hand. Smiling Reith charged forward he jump slashed a boar that was near him rolling he got a rolling start, he saw 2 boars running towards him to easy he thought at the last second he jumped has the boars ran into each other he stabbed one through the head has that boar exploded he kicked the other away, has it regained balance he slashed and killed it quite easily. I really wish my brother was here he would be all over this and easily be one of the best after all hes much better than me in a fight. Then Reith got a sad thought I won't be able to see my family until this game is cleared. He then looked at the sky then again this world has its own advantages maybe ill stay for a bit and enjoy myself. He then spent the night traveling has well killing boars has fast has he was able to increase his gold not noticing a man in the shadows staring at him with an expressionless face.

**Slight Cliffhanger! Don't worry I probably won't do these things often but thought id give it a try remember review me I like mild flames has I don't have much experience but harsh flames ill use my techno powers to create a sandwich then send them back just warning yah so have a glorious time and try not to destroy the world people.**


	2. road to black

**Madking here once again thank you gallantmon 7196 for being my reviewer. Yours is the kind of review I look forward to seeing. You say you like my story but you also give me criticism to help improve my story. I just hate people posting has a review that your story sucks go die in a hole. Those are people if they don't like the story should just get off. Also thank you for the advice once I get some more free time I will see if I can fix that first chapter. Anyways remember people I need secondary characters so refer to my first chapter for the information needed **

**I don't Own Sword Art Online if I did Kirito would hook up with all the girls that like him at once cause hes just that boss. Now without further ado let the story begin**

**Chap 2 the road to black**

It's been one month now since the death game known has sao started. Since that time roughly 2000 people have died. Now a meeting has been called to discuss what to do next. Reith was leaning against a wall. During that month he upgraded his equipment he now had 2 daggers strapped to his waist a bow and quiver on his back and a forest green cloak. He was currently waiting for the meeting to start. Suddenly a blue haired man came out. Hello everyone let's get this meeting started. My name is Diabelle and my job in this game is knight. Everyone started laughing saying there's no job system in this game. _Telling jokes to lighten the mood huh, heh this guy understands people _Reith thought.

Here's the deal he said our party found the boss door today. Everyone gasped at that, now we need to defeat the boss and show everyone this game is beatable. At this everyone started clapping and a smile formed its way on Reith's face. First we should split up into parties of 6. Typical parties would be wiped out by the boss this way we can use tactics and give effective combat instructions. _First understanding Moral now this this man is a natural leader_ Reith thought.

Suddenly someone yelled and a person in his twenty's with spiky hair jumped down. Before we start some of you have to apologize he yelled. Everyone looked at him confused. Oh come on he yelled surly some of you are beta testers. It's their fault we are not has far has we could be, after all on the first day all of them just up and left leaving us newbies to fend for ourselves. He yelled angrily _I don't like him_ Reith thought. At that a big black man with iron armor and a axe stood up. He pulled out a little red book. Did everyone get this he yelled? Everyone nodded this book is information compiled by the beta testers to help us. With a defeated look the red haired man sat down.

Now that that interruption is taken care of this book tells us about what the boss can do Diabelle said. He then flipped through the pages it says here that hes know has Ifrit the cobalt lord. He has minions called cobalt knights to guard him. He starts with a axe and a shield known has a buckler but when his health reaches the red he'll switch to a sword like weapon called a talwar. I suggest we team up and attack him all at once. Everyone nodded at that now finalize your groups and tonight we party tomorrow we ride

Reith looked around and saw the kid with black hair from before along with a person in a red cloak. He then made his way over to them seeing has were the only ones left ill join you has well Reith said while putting out his hand. Thanks we might have been in trouble if it's just the 2 of us the kid said. By that time the person in the red cloak left. My names Reith nice to meet you, likewise my names Kirito the boy now identified has Kirito replied I'll get ready now see you tomorrow Reith said has he left.

The next day

Everyone stood in front of the doors leading to the boss. We slowly headed in at first the room was grey but soon lit up like magic there we saw the boss and 3 of his knights. Charge Diabelle yelled. Everyone charged forward and Reith's group got assigned to guard duty. Okay ill block their attack when I do Asuna you attack if it's still alive then Reith will finish it off with that Kirito charged forward and flung the minions mace to the side. Then Asuna charged in and stabbed it away and I finished it with a quick arrow through its helmet.

Suddenly a roar broke the room everyone turned to see the boss in the red. He flung his weapons aside and took out a sword like weapon. Has Reith watched his body was suddenly overcome with dread something's wrong he muttered. Soon Diabelle charged forward I'll take it now. _No no no Reith thought we were supposed to take it together_ by the time Reith got an arrow it was too late and Diabelle lay dying. Distracting it has Kirito tried to help Diabelle Reith sent 2 arrows into the bosses' side but it did absolutely nothing.

Then Kirito stood up a fire in his eyes getting the message me and Asuna filed in next to him. We got your back Reith said. Kirito nodded same tactics has the minions. Naw Reith said getting out his daggers ill help in the front. All 3 of us charged Kirito batted the bosses' weapon and Asuna charged in at the last second the boss swung and sliced off Asuna's cloak. But Asuna was unharmed and stabbed it I appeared next and got 3 quick slices in with my daggers. All 3 of us charged again using the same tactics only this time he was off-balance for a few more seconds taking advantage Kirito sliced him in half. Suddenly he exploded into light and the room darkened again. We all relaxed until someone yelled why.

**Madking here I know I said I don't do cliffhangers but anyone familiar with the series know what happens next. Anyway don't forget to leave a review or pm me if you want a character put in. has a final message don't destroy the world not only would I be incapable of continuing my story but all my stuffs on earth so don't do it.**


	3. The companions

**Hello Mad king here once more I will try to update Dreadrising whenever possible but sometimes stuff like school and life get in the way. i probably won't be able to update in the summer but i can try the reason being i will have a job. Anyway when i do update again ill probably have several other chapters prepared already remember leave a review and recommend this story to your friend's maybe. Also I'm adding povs yay! (Adds people clapping sound)**

**I don't own Sword Art Online nor would most of the OCS in the story if I did Kirito have his own guild.**

_How did I get myself into this_ Reith thought? He looked behind him and saw his two new traveling companions. The first was a girl with dark copperish sort of hair and green eyes when she saw me looking back she smiled. Her name was Sasuke (sas-u-kay) she was Japanese and a bit shorter than Reith, she wore dark clothing with a white longcoat over it. Then there was her friend I looked over at the other girl. She glared at him and reached for her weapon before he turned away. She had scarlet red hair white armor that looks like normal plate but when you get closer found out it was covered in scales. She was roughly 2 inches shorter than Reith. Normally Reith would never be scared of her but her 6 foot halberd and snake helmet she used in battle were rather intimidating. Her name was medusa a fitting name considering her scale mail and snake helmet_**. I guess it all started after that boss fight **_Reith thought going down his memories.

Why did you let Diabelle die the spiky haired person yelled? Everyone had a shocked expression at that. You knew about the boss i heard you yell to Diabelle. You withheld information from us that means Diabelle died because of you. Everyone started muttering. You're a beta tester aren't you someone yelled. Kirito looked down sadness in his eyes. There's other beta testers here aren't there reveal yourself. Me, Asuna, and Agil looked around seeing the tension in the air and ready to break out our weapons if necessary. Then Kirito started to laugh maniacally. A beta tester i wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies. Most of the beta testers were beginners you lot are much better than they are. But I'm different; I got farther than any other beta tester. The reason i knew the bosses attacks was because i fought mobs with katana skills on floors higher than this. That's not fair that's cheating you're a beta tester and a cheater you're a beater some guy yelled.

At that Kirito laughed again at that Beater huh i like it with that he equipped his new coat of midnight and turned around to open the door to the next floor. Then Asuna came over to him how about you actually name yourself, since no one here knows your name. I'm Kirito he said with a smirk, by the way if someone you trust asks you to join a guild you should say yes with that Kirito opened the portal and stepped through. A good plan but a bit extreme to turn the wrath of the people on you and not the beta testers Reith thought. Reith stood up well I'd better get going with that he stepped through the portal but Kirito was already gone.

For the next several days Reith just grinded his level up in the forest on level 2 and that's when it happened.

**Sasuke pov**

Sasuke and Medusa split up hoping to find extra mobs. Soon Sasuke came across a wild bear. Smirking she got her rapier ready. She then ran forward when the bear turned to look at her she already stabbed it twice. Jumping over the bear she stabbed it a couple more time before it finally died. _Man the mobs here are tougher than on floor one that's for sure_ Sasuke thought. Just then 2 figures burst from the trees and grabbed her arms. Well well well what do we have here the leader said has he strolled out of the woods. Looks like a careless high level player we will be relieving you of all your items and your life now. Well what's going on here a voice said?

**Reith pov**

Reith had no desire to be a hero but he couldn't leave her so he stepped in. why are 3 heavily armed men picking on 1 girl Reith said. The boss ignored his comment and yelled for his men to kill the intruder. Both men charged forward but at the last second Reith's form flickered and then disappeared. What they stared dumbly at the spot were Reith stood. Behind you Reith said they turned before getting dagger hilts to the forehead. Now for the lead monkey he turned around and saw the leader holding the girl with a knife to her neck. Let me go or the girl dies the leader demanded. Reith was wondering what to do but then saw a sparkle in the distance. He grinned and placed up his hands.

**Sasuke pov**

No don't give up Sasuke was about to yell before she saw a smug smirk on his face. What's so funny the leader of the bandits demanded. Well that the man said calmly. The leader looked confused for a second then Sasuke felt a thud and saw the leader go stiff. She looked down and saw a armored boot right between the man's legs. I come back from a hard days hunting and what do I see someone picking on my friend here. Soooooo at that Medusa elbowed the guy in the back of the head he slumped forward and medusa buried the butt of her halberd into his back and out the stomach taking it out. So who's this she asked while pointing to Reith?

_What have I gotten myself into _Reith thought?

**Well here we have chapter 3 and the introduction of both Sasuke and Medusa. Will Reith survive? Will I update more chapters? Who should my first reviewer oc be? Will I ever use quotation marks? All the answers you seek will be in the next chapter… maybe.**


	4. new guys

**Hello all my fans TheMadKing here once more sorry about not uploading in a while I was hit with severe writers block. Plus my friends wanted me to write a second story which I will upload later once I have a few chapters written plus its final week at school and I had a concert at kunahigh school that I had to do so it's been incredibly busy. For those of you wondering once I get more free time I will be rewriting the first couple of chapters and fixing and editing any mistakes so make sure to reread them when I am done. I can't wait to see the new season of sao I mean kirito looking like a girl that's just comedy gold.**

**Has usual Nothing except the OCS belong to me everything else is owned by the creators of sao because my characters are to badass for the anime. Also remember to leave a review and give me an OC of your choice which I might put in. without further ado here is the story.**

Reith sat in a chair a glass of water in his hand and holding his head. "Damn I'm not taking on medusa anymore this hangover is killing me". Suddenly the door to the tavern opened up. "What now" Reith thought angrily. A girl walked in she had a limp and was leaning heavily on her side her arm over her waist. she looked over and found Reith smiling she limped forward before collapsing onto the floor." _crap crap crap_" Reith thought rushing over to her. She had only a few hp left and she was badly wounded and maybe even poisoned. Getting a healing potion and an antidote potion on her seemed to help, has her breathing started to get deeper. Reith picked her up and carried her upstairs. Before he could get up Sasuke met him halfway up" what's going on" she asked hurriedly as she saw the girl Reith was carrying.

"She stumbled into the tavern badly wounded poisoned and nearly dead" Reith explained. She seemed to be looking for me because when she saw me her eyes lit up before she collapsed. "Can you look after her if she wakes up it would probably be better if she was surrounded by girls opposed to guys" Reith said. Sasuke nodded at Reith's logic. "By the way how's medusa doing"? Reith asked Sasuke smirked "well judging she nearly tried to kill me for waking her up earlier not very well". hahahahaha. "Make sure the girl gets through Medusa's wrath when she wakes up okay". "You got it" Sasuke said going back upstairs. "That's one problem out of the way time to get back to nursing my headache" Reith grumbled going downstairs.

Reith went back to sitting at the bar trying to get rid of his hangover very unsuccessfully. Suddenly the tavern doors flew open 7 armed men came in. when the leader turned to Reith his eyes widened. It took a moment to place it but Reith remembered him. He was the leader of the bandits that attacked Sasuke. Getting up his hangover forgotten he stood before him.

"Lucky me I came to kill a girl but I find you instead. This will be fun. Men attack him and kill anyone who gets in the way" the men charged but a figure rushed in and threw 2 of the thugs aside. "Sorry I won't let you do that" the man said. he was about 6;3 he had medium long silvery hair he wore black clothes which consisted of pants a t shirt and a leather chest plate. The weirdest feature however was the gauntlets the man had they were leather but had metal studs on the knuckles and all over it. he took a fighting position has the other guys came at us jumping in he used a feint on 1 goon taking the bait he blocked the feint and got a nice neck chop.2 guys were charging at him from multiple directions they got close and both tried to punch.

The man bent backwards and slightly nudged the coming fists with his hands making the men punch each other. the final goon was coming up behind him so I sprang up and rushed over I delivered a quick punch to the stomach followed by a left hook to the face grabbing my dagger I hit his forehead with the butt of my dagger. He then slumped like a bag of bricks. I looked over and saw the man holding the leader by the shirt. I smiled a wolf smile. "Hey remember that red haired girl" his eyes lit up remembering the pain he felt. "Well she drank a lot last night meaning she has a hangover and there's a good chance you just woke her up". The leader's eyes lit up in pure fear. "please just kill me now he begged" "I don't care how it will be faster than what she would do to me" "okay then tell us why your here I was sent to get the girl that came in here last night". "My boss ordered the kill so I set out with 6 men just in case". "All I know is that the girl interfered with my bosses' last job". He still looked afraid for his life. "Thanks" Reith said kindly giving the thug a ray of hope. "YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW MEDUSA" Reith yelled there was multiple crashes at that "goodbye now" Reith said waving "please please kill me now please I beg of you" the leader pleaded. Medusa came down still in casual clothes "who woke me up" she yelled. I pointed behind me "this guy". "Which is the same guy who tried to kill Sasuke"? "Oh really medusa said" getting up "let's go" Reith said to the man. walking up the stairs the screaming started "let's have a moment of silence he may have been a killer but he didn't deserve this may god have mercy on his soul" me and the man stayed silent until the screaming stopped anyway what's your name Reith asked Kyler the man replied. Why did you intervene?

" Because I wanted to join your party I've only seen 2 others that have your kind of skill one is the black swordsman Kirito your friend and Heathcliff" Reith didn't recognize that name "who is he" Reith asked "he is the founder of a guild named the knights of the blood oath a newly formed guild that has the best of the best the sub commander is lighting flash Asuna" he said Reith filed away the information _"so Asuna has a guild now I should track down Kirito at some point_". Well you've proven yourself so has long has medusa and Sasuke agree I'll let you join. He was holding back Reith thought he never once threw a punch instead using throws or clever dodges to take his opponents out plus the way he was fighting brought to mind someone who has done that before sao. "Well let's see if the girls awake and see what we can find out from her alright" Kyler said and we headed up the stairs

**Well that's it for this chapter. We've introduced 2 new characters Kyler and mystery girl. give me a guess on what mystery girl has to say or why she interfered against the boss of the thugs anyone who gets it right ill name a character after you and finally I'm using quotation marks I don't pretend I'm a expert considering I'm only a freshman in high school and am not used to writing stories so if you see any horrible errors feel free to make them known to me thank you and has always leave a review. And remember I still need OCS**


End file.
